Inusitados!
by Corsaria
Summary: -Es gay!-, -Eh, bueno, Sakura chan...-, -Yo pensaba que era un depravado en potencia!-, - Es un alivio Kakashi sensei, necesito un novio de medio tiempo!-::: Todos tenían un gran problema...y terminaban en 'ella'.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

El fanfic "Inusitados" es propiedad de Corsaria, al igual que el capitán de ANBU HIENA.

Y espero que les agrade el corto que les estoy presentando, sep, es porque aun no termino el cap. De ANBU (lo sé, pero es lindoooo así que léanlo, sí?) ajam, no soy nueva, ni primeriza, pero disfruto mucho de esto. ¡Arigato!

Agradecimientos: ¿Me pedías un one shot? *o* ¡GRACIAS a TODAS mis lectoras de !

Acotaciones: Universo alterno, no Akatsukis, se desconoce la 'extinción' del clan Uchiha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

"_Recuerdo de algún diálogo"_

_N/A (Centrado)_

_-Diálogos lejanos-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Inusitados **

– **Capítulo 01 – **

**One Shot**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una buena mañana en la que los pájaros pitaban, las mariposas revoloteaban tras las ventanas de los jardines de las apacibles casas de Konoha, mientras que sus habitantes se preparaban para el nuevo día y otros, para descansar después de sus extenuantes misiones suicidas.

_Sí, eso significaba para Sakura Haruno._

-¿Ne, Sakura chan, vamos al Ichikaru dattebayo? – Musitaba muy entretenido el muy hiperactivo Naruto ya emprendiendo la carrera hacia dicho lugar, a diferencia de sus dos compañeros y el peculiar sensei que estrenaban ese día.

Naruto, sin esperar a que su 'afligida' compañera dijese algo, decidió invitar al 'nuevo sensei'. -¡Yamato senpai, yo invito! – El aludido no podía negarse, sus tripas le sonaban a todo dar, hasta el morocho del sharingan no se hizo de rogar. - ¡Teme , también tengo para ti!-

-Hmp! – Sakura sólo los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

_¡Ella, ella no tenía que haber escuchado a la cerda!_

"_OH vamos frente de marquesina, si no pierdes nada con salir con él, mañana te vas a esa misión de rango 'S', podrías morir sin saber lo que es ser besada."_

"¡Por poco y pierdo la virginidad cerda!" Pensaba exasperada.

-¡Ne Sak!- La mirada asesina de su compañera se lo hizo pensar dos veces antes de insistir, así que sin más, se retiró.

Ella aun no pasaba por un mal día, ni si quiera tenía la dichosa regla para ponerse de malas, no. ¡NO! Tenía un maldito 'problema' esperándola en la aldea y ni si quiera regresó herida de esa maldita misión de rango S.

-Esconder mi chakra no servirá de mucho con el boca floja de Naruto suelto, hum.- Sus hombros le pesaban, la incomodidad ya imperaba en ella, pero la vida continúa, así que sin más, se encaminó a su modesto hogar de kunoichi independiente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ya, en su acogedor departamento, había encontrado una buena alternativa para desfogar su prematura irritación.

-¡AH! - Tenía que gritar, sacarlo todo, aunque su maldita vecina de al lado la mirara con cara de: '¿Qué se fumó ésta loca? '

_Y en serio lo pensaba._

Su inner no tardó en responderle. -¡Baka, debiste romperle la cara y no se volvería a acercar! ¡SHANNARO!-

-Ajam, como si no le hubiera roto ya 4 costillas.- Renegó Sakura a su Yo interno.

_¡Y vaya que se había cerciorado de haber logrado su cometido!_

-Funcionó en Sasuke.- Continuó su inner.

Eso detuvo su paso por la cocina. -Pero no fue con intención lo de él, además.- Comentaba exasperada cuando una sombra ingresó por su ventana quedando frente a ella. -¡KYAH! –

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI HASTA CUANDO CREE QUE VIVIRÉ PARA!- Y hubiera continuado con el sermonzazo matutino de no ser por dar en cuenta de que era su EX sensei al que podía darle uso extra. -¡Ya ha vuelto!- Exclamó abrazándolo como nunca antes había echo en su vida.

-YO! – Él se mostraba lo más ajeno a lo que sucedía.

En serio que estaba algo aterrado por no recibir un potente regaño de su EX alumna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Justo para la hora de la merienda Kakashi sensei. - Sakura se veía mucho más animada que al principio, algo NO andaba bien según el radar interno del copyninja. -Tome asiento, y no se preocupe, puede leer su Icha Icha sin cuidado.- Continuaba mientras servía la merienda que había preparado con 'pre-cocidos'.

_Nada es perfecto en esto mundo._

"¿Será la colonia?" Pensaba el copyninja atacándola con su único ojo visible, pero desistió al ver la 'pasta instantánea' que le puso al frente, por lo que, con librito en mano, entre ella y su rostro se dispuso a comer; mientras que la ingenua parloteaba y parloteaba sobre alguna misión en la que había tenido que soportar a Naruto y claro, demostrarle a Sasuke que tenía más sincronía con Yamato, que con él.

-¿Yamato?- Fue lo más sutil que pudo, ella había logrado que él apartara la vista de su preciado librito naranja.

-Sí Kakashi sensei, en serio que pasamos como una pareja.- Sentenció dando una bocanada a su comida, ya lo extrañaba, esas estúpidas charlas en las que sus anécdotas lo habían atragantado de vez en cuando.

_Después de 1 semana comiendo 'reservas' y animalejos de dudosa procedencia, aquello era un banquete, para ambos._

-Yamato no es de los que gusten de las 'mujeres'.- Sentenció un tanto 'inquisitivo', algo que a ella le llamó la atención.

-¿NO? –

_En serio, la pobre pecaba de inocente._

-¡Pero si besa bien!- Acotó con franqueza, ella ya tenía planeado mantener cierta distancia con el nuevo capitán.

_Ya, es la princesa de las ingenuas._

Kakashi guardó su libro analizando la situación, mientras ella recién se daba cuenta de que el hombre había terminado con su plato.

-¡Eso es trampa Kakashi sensei! – Gimoteaba la pelirosada, el peli plata la miró intensamente provocando que callara, al menos por un momento. – ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi sensei? –

"No seas evidente." Se reprendía Kakashi volviendo a su figura de siempre, con el rostro desenfadado y ajeno del mundo. – No es nada Sakura chan, es solo que olvidé entregar mi informe antes de pasar a saludar.- Exclamó rascándose la cabeza. - ¡Nos vemos luego, Sakura chan! –

-¡Ha-hai! – Ella estaba extrañada y algo inquieta.

_-¡Y no olvides saludar a Yamato de 'mi' parte!- _Él no enviaba saludos 'exclusivos', ni así nada más, pero hoy, lo hizo.

Ella reflexionó sobre TODO lo que le había estado contando. "¿Será algo que dije?"

_Si bien había acertado._

"_¡Pero si besa bien!"_

"¡Rayos, no puede ser!" Sus orbes se abrieron como dos faroles al dar en cuenta de una muy, pero muy coincidente verdad, al menos para ella. "¡ÉL ES, ELLOS SON!"

_No fue en el modo en que Kakashi hubiese querido._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Oi Teme, por qué Sakura chan estará enfadada? – Los tres comían ramen a paso de polca y aquella pausa les llamó la atención, Naruto había acertado en una pregunta en común.

_Y se nos viene el diluvio._

-¿No están con la fea?-

_De maricas._

Según 'el teme' y 'el dobe', Sai representaba ese rubro tan 'controversial' y 'Yaoi', tan igual como era calificada su inseparable amistad.

-Hmp!- Yamato no comprendía el por qué de la antipatía de Sasuke, solo se limitaba a observar animadamente, si no había kunai de por medio, no tenía que preocuparse.

"Naruto dijo que invitaba, así que no miraré el diente."

"Debe estar en su casa" Sai no tenía que ponerle atención al 'matrimonio' de los 'en peligro de extinción', así que iba a jugarles una broma cuando divisó el objeto de su ansiedad.

Sakura pasaba de techo en techo más feliz que una lombriz en plena lluvia, iba en dirección a la oficina del Hokage, no, no tenía que seguirla.

_No cuando un verdadero monstruo bebedor de sake estaba allí, sin sake._

-¡Creo que puedo acompañar a la feliz pareja! – Sentenció tomando asiento a un lado del Uchiha, que por cierto había activado el sharingan y no se veía tan dadivoso de ignorarlo.

"Había jurado que no volvería a comer con ellos." Yamato ya hacía un análisis de las cuentas que quizá tendría que solventar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oficina del Hokage

_-¡Y que sea la última vez Kakashi!-_

-¡Hai, hai Hokage sama! – Él salía de lo más campante de la oficina cuando se topó la ojijade, oh, ya se había acordado de lo que tenía pendiente.

_Asesinar a Yamato._

Sakura estaba agitada, sudorosa y peculiarmente atractiva a los ojos del peli plata, ya la imaginaba en 'esos' toqueteos que.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura chan? – Divagar mucho no le servía de nada, no si ella lo trataba como su morboso 'sensei'.

Ella se armó de valor con una gran bocanada de aire. – Quisiera hablar con usted.- Musitó nerviosa y el sonrojo de su cara se tornó más intensa al percibir otra mirada. - En privado.- La puerta aun no estaba cerrada y cierta rubia no se enajenaba a la conversación.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- Su Shishou también tenía interés especial en ella, no cualquier día te ganas una pupila excepcional. ¿O sí?

-¡NO!- Espetó más nerviosa, se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a explicar. - ¡Lo que pasa es que quiero que Kakashi sensei me ayude con un entrenamiento especial, Shishou! – Y Tsunade sonrió captando con malicia, o al menos una diminuta parte.

_¡Ya, mal interpretó todo!_

-AH, no te preocupes Sakura, ese viejo 'aun' puede funcionar. – Espetó ojeando unos papeles como quien no quiere la cosa. - Pero si 'algo' no te parece, me avisas, mi silla necesita un taco en una de sus patas. – Sentenció afilando la mirada en el confundido Kakashi, claro, él no lo demostraba.

_Pero sí que lo estaban haciendo sudar._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Si bien, estar callados en medio del parque le había facilitado terminar con las últimas páginas de su libro, aun no saciaba su curiosidad y aun tenía algo pendiente con Yamato.

-¿Es gay?- Esa pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, esperaba una petición de clases privadas para besos apasionados, o quizá remotamente un mizuage qué apoyar o, bueno, al menos alguna confesión; qué rayos, al menos que le dijera que quería con Yamato y así hacerla desistir y asesinar al fulano mientras dormía. "¿QUÉ?"

- Eh bueno, Sakura chan.- Tenía que aclarar el asunto, pero YA! No por gusto había estado pasando los últimos 7 meses merendando en su casa y quizá dormitando un rato, quizá usó un par de veces su ducha, ¿Y no era obvio?

_¡Él aseguraba SU territorio marca Hatake!_

-¡Y yo pensaba que era un depravado en potencia!- Exclamó ya más animada que nunca, aunque aliviada también, por no decir excitada. -Es un alivio Kakashi sensei, necesito un novio de medio tiempo que no le interese en absoluto andar tocándome o celándose o ya sabe.- Si bien, la seguridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras lo habrían apuñalado un par de veces más, había un no sé qué en las razones para que SU EX alumna le dijera aquello.

Él tenía la moral demasiado herida como para dignarse a retirar la mirada del mosquito que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza.

-Pero no se preocupe Kakashi sensei, lo de Yamato senpai no fue en serio. - Continuaba ella. -¡Le prometo que no le diré que sé de su secreto! – Le secreteó al oído.

"No me digas Sakura." Hizo crujir su cuello, al menos acomodar las vértebras para pensar mejor. "Fingir."

_Ojala y ella hubiera podido ver su lasciva sonrisa._

-Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí después.- Inquirió el peli plata suspicaz.

-¡GRACIAS KAKASHI SENSEI! – Y lo abrazó y besó como quiso y pudo.

_El paraíso se le habría al copyninja._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8:05 PM

Si bien, él no había pedido razones, tampoco había pasado por alto el hecho de que AUN tenía algo que hacer con su buen amigo Yamato.

-¡Kakashi senpai! – Más alegre que nunca se le acercaba a saludar a su superior que curiosamente cargaba una maleta. –¿Se va de misión tan rápido?- Pues, si se preguntaban por los otros tres, habían encontrado un mutuo entendimiento.

_-¡Ayuda dattebayo!-_ Gimoteaba a lo lejos el inocente de Naruto, estaba enredado entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol, producto de un jutsu especial, Sasuke al igual que Sai estaban en las mismas condiciones, además de que estaban boca abajo.

-¡Maricas!-

-Amanerado-

Volviendo con los ANBU

-¿Qué tal tu misión? – Oh, su senpai le hacía una pregunta cortante, nada bueno.

-¡Bueno senpai, ya sabe, perseguir, infiltrarse, capturar, lo de siempre! – Resumió su ardua misión de infiltración en la que se había hecho pasar por 'prometido' de Sakura para capturar a un terrateniente del país de las olas, quizá habían fingido una ardiente noche con gemidos exagerados de Sakura y el jutsu especial de Yamato removiendo las cosas de su pequeña habitación.

-AH.- Su mirada de: '¡Claro que me la creo idiota!' la expresaba muy bien con su único ojo visible, a lo que Yamato tuvo que ceder.

"Me hubiera quedado en la jefatura ANBU." Pensó captando que quizá se le había escapado algo.

-Bueno senpai, era una misión y Sakura ya no es una niña, lo único que hice fue un besarla un par de veces.- Se lo pensó y juraba que se había acostumbrado a la penetrante mirada del peli plata. - No es para tanto. ¿Senpai? - El copyninja aun mantenía su mirada fija en él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_-¡SENPAI NOOOO! – _

Sakura se sobresaltó con aquel grito, lo conocía a la perfección pero bueno, decidió ignorarlo, ella preparaba su sala para el 'invitado' que la ocuparía esa noche, al menos, mientras ataban ciertos cabos.

_Según ella._

"Solo espero no haber arruinado su 'relación'." Pensó inocente, bueno, también algo incrédula por pensar que su EX sensei estuviera con OTRO hombre, no le agradaba mucho.

Y su inner tenía que corroborar lo que pensaba. - Marica o no, nos sirve SHANNARO! -

Sakura sonreía como tonta de que su inner sacara a flote aquellos pensamientos. "En serio, que lea el Icha Icha mañana, tarde y noche ya me parecía raro, es muy buena pantalla." Reflexionaba entretenida, sin embargo, su tan odiado problema llegó.

_Y vaya que era paciente._

-Hola feíta, no pensabas que había dejado pendiente lo de la otra vez.- Musitó Sai con su típica cara de póker, ingresando por la ventana que ella había dejado abierta para otro.

_Le bastó gritonearle durante el último año a Kakashi, para comprender que él no usaba las puertas._

-¡Sai, idiota!- Espetó enfurruñada. - ¡Ya te dije que NO voy a enseñarte NADA! – Recalcó autoritaria. - A lo mucho si me digné a conversar contigo no significa que voy a.- Su atención se fijó en la nueva visita.

-YO!- Kakashi estaba de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, saludando con una mano y con la otra, leía su tan preciada lectura.

Sai lo observaba inmutable. "¿Qué querrá con la fea a estas horas?"

_Muy buena pregunta._

-Sai, él es la razón por la que NO voy a enseñarte NADA.- Aseveró Sakura auto convencida.

-¿Hoy le toca a él? – Inquirió sin más, Kakashi se encogía de hombros e ingresaba a la habitación de Sakura, eso le quitó el buen humor al morocho.

-NO Sai, SIEMPRE le toca a él.- Recalcó victoriosa. "¡La cerda se tragará sus palabras!"

_¿Cuáles? Quisiéramos saber._

Kakashi salió de la habitación con el torso descubierto exhibiendo tentativas y sensuales cicatrices que ni en años Sai podría, en fin, Sakura ya estaba babeando de la impresión, haciendo que Sai vuelva a su expresión habitual.

"_Hará lo que sea para evitarte, hasta de seguro le pedirá algún favor a sus 'transexuales' amigos y sensei."_

"Creo que ya sé a qué se refería Ino san." Reflexionaba el morocho. - No te preocupes, yo no quiero una sesión de manicura, .Ra. - Musitó sensual mientras tomaba asiento.

Sakura tenía que pensar en un plan B.

Bueno, ni que hubiera puesto en actividad el A.

_Ni había._

Y qué curioso que Kakashi tomara a Sai del chalequito y lo aventara por la ventana, dejándolo afuera y más confundido que Sasuke y Naruto al presenciar cómo Yamato era metido de cabeza por el hueco de un árbol cercano a ellos.

Además, cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas mucho más animado.

-Gracias Kakashi sensei, no creía que pudiera ..- Había un brillo especial en la mirada de Kakashi que no le era familiar y provocó que silabara la última palabra.

Se fue acercando a ella lentamente, como si el tiempo no importara mucho. - Bien, Sakura chan. - Espetó en su tono más varonil sonrojándola en el acto. -Digamos que no especificamos por cuánto es 'medio' tiempo, menos qué tan real serían mis servicios.- Ella asentaba con la cabeza mientras luchaba contra el torrente de sangre que ya amenazaba por salir de su nariz. - Y digamos que YO me cobraré con tu silencio.- Espetó retirando suavemente la máscara que cubría su rostro, los movimientos musculares, tanto del torso como los del cuello eran sensuales y varoniles.

_Tenía que salir la sangre de su nariz de todos modos._

-Es tan guapo, qué desperdicio de hombre.- Murmuró en voz alta provocando más al copyninja.

-Sakura.- La nombró con la voz ronca.

De un respingón salió de su ensoñación. -¡HAI!-

-Hoy conocerás el verdadero beso de hombre.- Imperó arrogante, mientras ella se dejaba su merced.

.-

_¡Y la puerta se abrió de golpe!_

-¡KYAHH! – Ni si quiera la sannin de Konoha esperaría que algo así ocurriera en su oficina. –¿SASUKE, NARUTO BAKA, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN?- De un señor puñetazo hizo rebotar a Naruto contra el techo, porque el sharingan de Sasuke lo salvó, y por un pelo.

Eso ocasionó que el único foco de la sala se reventara y la oscuridad imperara en el lugar.

-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR KAKASHI SENSEI, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban furiosos, ni la poca iluminación hizo mella en sus intenciones muy bien justificadas, pero el copyninja jamás promete. – ¡JURAMOS QUE NINGUNO!-

_O bien, no se mete en juramentos vanos._

Deshacerse de los 'problemas' no significó mucho para él, el detalle era que habían arruinado el 'momento'.

_Ya, Sakura era lenta, pero no estúpida._

-Ja ne Sakura chan.- Uno tan escueto y forzado no le era muy grato, pero ya no importaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7:03 AM

Una pésima noche, teniendo en cuenta de que tuvo que dormir con la cerda porque prácticamente no tenía puerta principal.

-Ne Sakura. ¿Entonces me dices que confundiste a tu 'viejo sensei' de marica? – Increpaba por enésima vez, eso había hecho replantear el término 'depravado en potencia' que había aplicado en su inocente conversación con ese 'viejo sensei'.

-Cerda, hoy no.- Murmuraba taciturna, aun tenía los estragos de la noche anterior. –Por último es tu maldita culpa, de no ser por ti, Sai no me hubiera acosado, yo no hubiese tomado esa estúpida misión y no le hubiera dicho 'marica' o 'depravado en potencia' a Kakashi sensei.- Espetó hundiéndose más en la almohada.

-Lo que digas frentona.- Musitó Ino, de repente se le vino algo retorcido a la mente. – Pero no vas a negar que podrías armar un quinteto.-

-¡CERDA! – Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que dar cara a quien quiera que estuviera por ahí, por que de hecho a quién menos quería ver era a Kakashi.

_El depravado en potencia._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

9:12 PM

Y así transcurrió un largo día.

Lo peor fue su turno en el hospital, media docena de ANBU heridos, con Hiena, el capitán de turno, fueron como dice Shikamaru Nara, los más problemáticos.

"Quería una cita por ver su estúpido rostro, baka."

Al menos, Sai no se presentó esta vez, bueno, solo para cerciorarse de que el copyninja era SU novio y claro un _"¡Por supuesto!"_ dicho con orgullo a la salida del hospital, le benefició a los pulmones y que cierta 'rubia' escuchara 'sin querer' algo que ella misma podría lamentar.

_De eso podía preocuparse después._

Dio un ligero vistazo a su destartalado departamento. -Ni si quiera se dignaron a repararlo.- Sentenció enfadada.

-Entonces puedes pasar una temporada conmigo, Sakura chan.- El sonrojo inminente inundó las mejillas de la peli rosada, que sin poder creérselo, al girar ahí estaba, tras ella, su EX sensei y novio de medio tiempo.

_¿Lo era aun?_

-¿Lo será a tiempo completo? – En cierta forma, era algo que también había estado pensado mucho, después de todo, no era la misma Sakura que correteaba a sus amores infantiles declarándolo a voz en cuello.

_Quizá lo hizo, pero quería zafarse al morocho dibujante._

_Era un sacrificio admisible._

-¿Aunque yo sea un depravado en potencia? – La fue tomando por la cintura suavemente, las mariposas revoloteaban dentro del estómago de Sakura y aun así se sentía emocionada y hasta quizá aterrada.

_¡No todos los días se te declara un bombonzote como Hatake Kakashi!_

-Tendré una misión de infiltración en unos días y me iban a colocar con Sai.- Emuló ella sonrojada. -Por ello.- Él no la dejó continuar.

-¿Sientes algo?- Emuló suavemente apreciando los jades que tintinaban frente a él.

-A parte de que le permito estar en mi.- Ojeó el desastre ocasionado en su sala. -Casa, siempre.- Ah, ella no era tan ingenua.

Él la observaba expectante.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada, no creía que tuviese que 'declarársele' al copyninja.

_En realidad jamás lo pensó._

Si bien, lo de Sasuke 'teme' la dejó como 'la obsesiva' por uno de los miembros de su mismo equipo, dicho claramente, no sería tomada en serio por él, no sabiendo su descarriado pasado.

-Estaba por clasificarlo como un amor platónico.- Una ingeniosa declaración para una jounnin de alto nivel como Sakura. JA! – Lamento mucho haberle dicho que era.-

-Haré que cambies de opinión.- Sentenció el peli plata, ese brillo en sus ojos no indicaba nada bueno.

_Si retomar lo que había dejado 'pendiente' significaba algo_.

Para ello la había llevado, ejem, raptado a su humilde casa.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, la máscara fue a parar en algún rincón de la ordenada sala, los atuendos volaban por los aires como si se fuera a desatar una tormenta y ni qué decir de los gemidos de placer que la oji jade dejaba en libertad ante las caricias del peli plata.

_-¡OH Kakashi!-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sin duda alguna, ésa no sería la primera, ni la última vez que Kakashi llegaría tarde a las reuniones con su nuevo 'equipo' de genin.

Que esperaban por él desde hacía 10 horas.

Claro, ahora había una nueva razón para llegar tarde, aunque ahora, se sintiera como un papá pillado en 'eso' con la mamá.

_-¡Kakashi sensei es un depravado!- _Uno de sus nuevos alumnos había ido a buscarlo pensando que estaba 'enfermo', dado a que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta ingresó sin más, curioso también por los gemidos y golpeteos del catre de la habitación de Kakashi, ingresó con kunai en mano pensando que estaba maniatado, topándose con tan acalorada escena. _–¡Superó el Icha Icha!- _Exclamaba desangrándose por la nariz, su maestro, era un 'maestro'.

_Uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir._

Bueno, el inocente genin amaneció en el hospital de Konoha y no recuerda qué ocurrió o cómo amaneció allí.

-Suelen sufrir hemorragias a esta edad señora, no se preocupe.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde aquel momento, ambos se aseguran de trancar TODO, por si acaso.

Y con respecto a los 'problemas'.

Pues, éstos preferían mantener su distancia.

_Era lo mejor para todos, sí, para todos._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FIN

Ok, ok, ok, pero no vale la pena que dejes un review?

¡Arigato de todos modos, gracias por leer!

¡CUÍDENSE MUYTO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
